


"Love is weird."

by InkedPenLocket (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, Love is Strange, M/M, Multi, Reader Is Frisk, Short One Shot, i tried okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InkedPenLocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't understand it.<br/>What was so great about love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Love is weird."

The romantic kind of love, at least.

You never understood it.

Sure, your friends were in relationships, heck, you even helped one of them confess. But you never really got it.

And it made you confused to see your friends walk by, holding hands and all that other sappy stuff.

For example, there was Alphys and Undyne.

Sure, their relationship was adorable, yet at the same time, it confused you to see Alphys look so flushed.

But hey, they were happy at least.

There was also Papyrus and Mettaton.

Now those two were just.. How could you even describe it?

They were always flirting with each other, always holding hands, and at one point, during a phone call between you and him, Papyrus had literally called Mettaton his “Sexy rectangle.”

They were complete opposites, yet somehow, they got along fine.

It was surprising that they never fought.

Then there were the royal guards.

The two weren’t exactly in a relationship, but it was obvious that Royal Guard 01 had a crush on Royal Guard 02.

Then again, who knows? Maybe they might've gotten together, it was a possibility.

Love was strange.

Maybe one day, you’d find love too.

But not now, you had your friends and family.

And that was all that you needed.


End file.
